


I hold you in my heart

by j_gabrielle



Series: Though I have to travel far [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Stark family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Morgan," She runs the name in her mouth."She's still too young to know who anyone is," Tony says kindly. She straightens her posture, meeting his brown eyes. "But I hope you'll be around to know her."





	I hold you in my heart

Nebula steps onto the porch of the Stark house. The moon is out in force, casting silver rivers of light and illuminating her way. Careful to keep her steps light and quiet, she steps closer to the barefooted sleeping man on the rocker. But when she is two steps away, close enough to count the lashes on his eyes, the man opens them and smiles.

"Gotcha," He whispers. Nebula grins, and looks down to the tiny swaddled creature in his arms.

"Is that it?" She asks, blinking rapidly when Tony lifts a finger to his lips and asks her to take it down. "Is that it?" She asks again, quieter.

Tony's smile is big and wide. Nebula sits on the porch chair across from the rocker, watching the creature in his arms squirm a little before falling still once more. "It's a her, and her name is Morgan," He says. Tony adjusts the way he cradles her, looking down with a sweet fondness that makes Nebula smile too.

She takes a peek of Morgan's face; small and wrinkled, and not a little ugly. He'd heard Rhodey talk about how the newborn has Pepper's face, but she thinks otherwise. This creature here is going to be a carbon copy of her father. "May I?" Nebula asks, lifting a finger to touch. At Tony's nod, she gently caresses the wispy down of dark hair that sticks up to all directions, moving her finger down her wrinkled brow and to the tip of her button nose, her pursed lips, her chin. 

"Morgan," She runs the name in her mouth. 

"She's still too young to know who anyone is," Tony says kindly. She straightens her posture, meeting his brown eyes. "But I hope you'll be around to know her."

This kicks an unpleasant stutter in her chest, and for a moment Nebula thinks she's malfunctioning. But the overwhelming thought that rings in her head like an explosion is the one she verbalises, "You would want me around her?" 

"Of course, I do," Tony laughs, rocking them in his chair. "You're gonna be the best blue aunt Morgan is gonna have. Between Okoye, Nat and yourself, you'll teach her to be a double time badass, though I hope you'll keep the lessons on murdertime til later in life because I don't think her mom will be too pleased if she knew I signed off on this."

"So what do you say?" Tony asks. Nebula looks up to see the sweet fondness in his eyes directed at her. "Wanna be Auntie Nebula?"

It feels forever before she can speak. "You would trust me with her? With your child?"

"Yeah," Tony smiles warmly. Reaching out, he gently pats the back of her hand. "I do."

Morgan whines and whimpers in her swaddle, and it breaks the moment. Tony makes soft soothing noises at her, before a twinkle comes alight in his eyes. "Nebula, you wanna hold her?"

Tony goes to stand. In gentler, more careful movements than she has ever seen him do, he gestures for her to shape her arms before sliding Morgan into the cradle of them. "Careful to support her head like so, yes," He instructs. "And put your other hand here, okay, yes." When he steps back to sit in his rocker, Nebula is unaware because her focus is on the sleeping girl in her arms. The stutter in her chest happens again, but it's pleasant this time. Like a warmth that radiates from her core. She is in awe.

"Hello Morgan," She says. "I'm Nebula."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was almost called 'Moon River' because I was listening to some old songs before bed last night. I then remembered that I had a plan. So I switched it out to an easter egg instead. Cookies if anyone spotted it.  
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
